Kidnapped by the Demon
by Swanstream
Summary: Clare has been kidnapped by a demon! She is held captive in hell where her demon, Mortis treats her as his queen. But as good life is in hell, Clare can't help missing Earth. Eli. Darcy. Adam. But can a certain dead girlfriend save her fading humanity?
1. The Bravest Person I Know

**Hey guys! This story is called, ****Kidnapped by the Demon**** and it's pretty much inspired by Paranormal Activity and other things that only I know of. (insert creepy laughter here).**

**Haha! Don't worry. It's not too scary. I will refrain from describing the gore too much, but if I do, just try and ignore it. lol!**

Bravest Person I know

"I can't fucking believe they can't even get along for my birthday!" I sobbed. Eli ran his hands comfortingly along my back. He lay his chin on my head gently.

"It's okay Clare. Don't mind them. I'm sure that CeCe and Bullfrog will be happy to celebrate your birthday here." I sniffled and looked up, staring into his gorgeous green eyes. The tears started to flow harder, if that were even possible.

"No, it's okay Eli. Darcy's coming home today, and I want to be there. I have to go back." I whispered. His face fell and I looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, looking even more beautiful than ever. How could a day as warm and fantastic as this be so horrible?

"Okay Clare. Do you need a ride?" Eli asked gently. I brushed my eyes and shook my head. I looked the dark haired boy straight in the eye and forced a small smile.

"No, it's fine Eli. I'll be fine. I'm going to wait for Darcy." Eli brushed my hair out of my face softly. He smiled at me. Smiled, not smirked.

"Clare Edwards, You are the bravest person I know. Of course I know a lot of brave people, but-" I punched him playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Does one of those brave people include Fitz?" I teased. He flinched visibly. "Ouch Edwards." he exclaimed. Then he stroked my cheek.

"I looked up to you, Clare. You are the best thing that has happened to me. Ever." I frowned. Then I hesitantly spoke.

"What about Julia?" I whisper. Eli's eyes flashed with pain, but then he looked at me and the pain changed to a softness.

"Julia was an amazing person. But I can guarantee you that you are much better." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Eli. I love you." I admitted. Eli's eyes shone like the sun.

"I love you too Clare." he murmured. I sniffled and the tears started to flow again. I looked up and smiled.

"I have to go Eli. Darcy will be here soon." he nodded and let me leave. I knew it killed him to let me used my bike, but I couldn't be some defenseless little thing. I had to stay strong for my sake, Eli's sake and Darcy's sake.

I mounted my bike and rode down the hill, knowing Eli was watching me from his bedroom window. I kept riding, never looking back.

**Really short, I know. But since this is the first chapter, there is another one! Yayz, review.**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Next chapter!**

Happy Birthday

I parked my bike in our garage and opened the door hesitantly. The yelling has seemed to stop, so I walked in.

I peeked around the wall and saw my dad crying on the couch. I gasped and ran to his side.

"Dad, are you okay?" he shook his head and looked up. His blue eyes were bloodshot and his face was wet with tears.

"Clare." he smiled weakly. "I forgot to tell you, happy birthday." I sighed.

"It doesn't really matter at the moment. Where's Mom?" Dad sighed and hugged me.

"She left. I don't know where. Anyway, she told me to wish you a happy birthday." I snorted. No she didn't. But I knew that this was already hard on Dad, and he was trying to make me feel better, so I played along.

"Thanks Dad. Anyway, Darcy should be here any moment. I think it is better Mom's out of the house." Dad nodded. And smiled faintly.

"Yes, we have a birthday present for you upstairs in your room." he laughed grimly. "Your mother and I calmed down long enough to put it in your room."I cocked my head and headed to my room. I opened the door and looked around, dumbfounded. There wasn't a wrapped box in sight.

"Where's the present?" I mutter.

"PEEKABOO!" I scream and spin around clutching my racing heart. In front of me, hiding behind the door, was my big sister Darcy!

"Darcy!" I squealed, and flung my arms around her. I hear her laugh, then she pulls away and looks at me.

"Damn, Clare! You look hot!" she whistles. I roll my eyes and look at her. She had grown tanner, and her chestnut hair was a bit shorter but it was still Darcy!

"Darcy, you haven't changed a bit!" she rolled her eyes. And tugged on my auburn locks.

"Psh! Enough about me, you are the one that needs attention on your birthday!" I laugh as she pulls out a present from her bag. It was wrapped in blue with a silver bow.

"What's this?" I ask. She laughed. "Open it, dummy." I smirk. "Okay." as I tear open the paper, I see Dad at the corner of my eye, smiling.

I unveil the present and find a beautiful beaded necklace with a cross charm. I gasp and link it around my neck. The cross snuggled perfectly into the hollow of my throat.

"Darce, it's wonderful!" I gush. My sister smiled. "One of the children we build the school for gave it to me as thanks." I stroke the beautifully carved beads and start to throw the wrapper away, when Darcy stops me.

"Uh, Clare bear. There's more." she said excitedly. I look questioningly at her and dig into the wrapper. I grin as I see a beautiful building with people standing in front.

"Darce, you finished it!" Darcy laughed.

"Almost. We just need to a few more classrooms, then we truly are finished." I frown.

"So, when are you coming back?" Darcy shrugged.

"I'm spending 2 weeks here. Then I'm going back." I sigh. "Oh." Darcy hugged me.

"Don't worry Clare bear. I'll be here for 2 weeks! There will be plenty of time to catch up." she smirked mischievously. "Meet the boyfriend." I push her away playfully. "Darce!" I exclaimed.

Dad laughed from the doorway. "Clare, Eli's a fine boy. Darce, you'll love him." Darcy beamed as I blushed madly.

"Fine, you can meet Eli." the chestnut haired girl giggled.

"Ooh! Eli. Nice name." I blush deeper and look at the picture again. There were a lot of children in the front, but even I could spot Darcy in the midst of the crowd. She was grinning happily, her arms around some children. Her hair was shoulder length, which would explain why her hair was a bit shorter right now.

I looked up at Darcy who was staring at me expectantly. "So…" I lingered on the word. Darcy snickered.

"SO… Let's meet your boyfriend!" she cheered. I laugh and call up Eli."

"Clare!" he exclaimed at the other line. I smirked.

"Gosh Eli. You sound like you've been sitting at the phone waiting for me to call." there was a pause at the other end.

"Right… so, did Darcy arrive?" I grinned.

"Yup, she's here. And she wants to meet you in person. The Dot?" I hear Darcy freeze nervously.

"Sure Clare. See you in a few." Eli hung up. I stare at a sweating Darcy questioningly.

"Um. Peter still works at the Dot, right?" I smile in sympathy.

"Yes, Darce. Don't worry. I bet he'll be happy to see you." she smiled faintly and hugged me.

"Thanks Clare." and we headed out of the house together. "Oh yea, Clare?" Darcy said. I look at her curiously.

"Yeah" she looked at me as we walked down the street.

"Happy birthday."

**Fail? I don't know. Review! That button will feel lonely!**

**~Swanie**


	3. Goodbyes

**Wow! Last 2 chapters were a hit! Thank you to all who reviewed! Special thanks to eclarefanaticxoxo and EPICMackenzie! thanks for alerting and reviewing!**

**I don't won Degrassi. As much as I want, I don't.**

Screams

"Clare!" Eli grinned as I entered the Dot. I laughed as I hugged him tightly. He turned and smiled at Darcy warmly.

"I'm Eli Goldsworthy. And you're Darcy?" I smiled. Eli was certainly making a good impression on Darcy. Better than the one I forced upon for my parents.

"Yes, Eli. It's fantastic to finally meet you. Clare talks all about you on Skype." I blush madly and Eli links his arm around me comfortingly. I snuggled against his shoulder and grinned.

"Wanna sit down?" Eli offered, gesturing to the table with his stuff. Darcy's gaze snapped back to Eli.

"Oh, yes. I was just looking for someone." her voice trailed off. She sat down with us shyly and brought her hair over her face.

"Clare bear, if you see Peter, tell him that I'm not here." she stammered. I laughed.

"Darce, that's stupid. He can see you." her lip wobbled. I smiled. "Darce, what are you so worried about? He still likes you! Mia didn't change any of that." Eli looked at me questioningly. I shrugged it off. "Later." I mouthed. He nodded.

"Clare, I just feel like we're starting from square one. Like I'm still crushing on him and he doesn't even know me." she sighed miserably. I patted her hand.

"Darcy. It's time to get over your fears." she looked hopelessly at me. "You think?" she whimpered. I smirked.

"Yes. And now's your chance." her brown eyes widened in horror and she covered her face.

"I'm still in Kenya, Im still in Kenya." she muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"You're delusional Darce." she glared at me as Peter approached our table.

"Hey Clare. Eli. What can I get you three?" I smiled.

"I'll have fries and a shake. You Eli?" My boyfriend shrugged. "Same." Peter nodded and scribbled on his notepad.

Then, he rested his blue eyes on Darcy curiously. "Excuse me miss. Order please?" Darcy sighed and turned around and grinned faintly. Peter's eyes bulged out and he dropped his notepad.

"Hey Peter." my sister said shyly. Peter stood frozen for a second, and I sat there, worried. How was Peter going to react? Suddenly a loud laugh filled the Dot and the next thing I knew, Peter's arms were wrapped around Darcy.

"Darcy Edwards! You're back!" he cried. Darcy giggled, brushing the dirty blonde hair from Peter's face.

"Damn Pete! You look good." she smirked, then she blushed. "I mean, you know. You look the way I left you." I rolled my eyes.

"She said that to me too." I snicker. Darcy glared at me. Peter only laughed.

"Darcy, wanna catch up later after work?" he said hopefully. The girl smiled warmly.

"That sounds great Peter. But right now I have to spend time with the future in law." she smirked at Eli and me. I flushed a bright red, while Eli only laughed and hugged me closer.

"Hopefully." my blue eyes widened and I turned to him accusingly. "Really, Eli?" I gasp. He smirked and ignored me. Peter laughed and nodded to us.

"Well, I'll get those orders. Darce, my shift ends at 5." my sister grinned widely and sat down with me and Eli.

"It was nice seeing you Peter." she gushed. He smiled and walked away. I smirked at a love struck Darcy and cuddled into Eli's arms. Then Darcy turned to us, her brown eyes practically glowing.

"So, where did you two meet?" I smiled and looked at Eli. His green eyes were bright with amusement.

"It all started after he ran over my glasses…"

~oOo~

I grinned asI thudded up the stairs. So far, my birthday was turning up. Darcy had a sudden liking to Eli, Peter and Darcy were getting back together, Mom was out, Dad was happy and crashing on the couch and life was just great!

I stroked the necklace Darcy gave me happily. Could this day get any better?

I opened my door and saw a shadow flicker at the corner of my eye. I frown immediately and follow the direction the shadow went.

"Hello?" I squeak cautiously. Suddenly, the shadow formed again, but this time it formed right in front of me. My blue eyes bugged out and I gasp. "Holy shit!" I cry. I usually didn't swear, but this occasion needed some swear words because right in front of me was a boy as pale a the moon. He had spiky black hair like tiny daggers and black eyes. He was wearing something similar to what Eli would wear. Black leather jacket with a dark gray shirt and black skinny jeans with a silver chain. The boy had black combat boots with the laces splayed out randomly. He stared at me grimly.

"Who- who the h-hell are you?" I stammer. I boy grins at me creepily where his mouth turns up at one side and the other pulls back. He brought a skinny pale index finger to his lips and he disappeared. I start to shriek, when the door behind me closed. This time I finally do shriek, hoping that Dad would hear me and get this… _ghost_ out of my room!

Suddenly the boy appeared again, this time right in front of me. I saw that he was solid, not see through. He had a tiny scar under his eye and he had snake bite piercings. He seemed about my age, 16. He looked normal. Any person on the streets would assume he was just an emo teen strolling around Toronto, but if you really looked at his eyes, you saw that they were not just dark, but just… black. No whites.

"Now that we are alone…" the boy smiled that creepy smile again. "I can introduce myself." I shiver as he drew himself to his full height.

"I am Mortis, king of the demons. I want to take you to my hell to make you my queen." I stared at him, my mouth moving, but not making words. Mortis frowned. "Say something." he commanded. I shook my head.

"Stay away from me! You're crazy if you think I will go with you! Crazy!" I screamed, backing away. the boy shook his head and moved towards me until he had me backed against the door.

"Clare Edwards. You are the most beautiful creature I have seen ever since this universe was made." I shook my head.

"Don't you know my religion? I believe that hell is the worst place to possibly be! Stay away from me!" I cry. Mortis frowned and touched my beaded necklace from Africa. I tremble at his touch.

"You are Christian, yet your beliefs waver." he murmured. I shake with fury and slap his hand away.

"I only waver in my beliefs for my _boyfriend_! Eli!" Mortis narrowed his eyes.

"Eli will not be a factor in this. I do not care for him, I will kill him if he gets in the way of us." I freeze and a lump forms in my throat.

"Why do you hate Eli? He never did anything to you!" Mortis laughed, one cold hard laugh.

"Are you shitting me?" he sneered. His black eyes grew darker, if that was possible. "After his girlfriend, Julia died, he absolutely annoyed me! Begging for her back, of course I can't damn send her back! He swore vengeance on me, eternal punishment, even threatened to kill himself to meet me." Mortis smirked. I force the lump in my throat back. The demon continued.

"He had nothing over me. I am the king of demons, I serve only one person, the king of hell!" My lip wobbled. I had to escape. I couldn't go to hell before I even died!

"Please. P-Please. Choose someone else! I'm hardly beautiful! There are better girls out there, not me!" I whimper. Mortis smiled that crooked smile and caressed my cheek.

"Dear Clare. I do not care for those whores and wannabes. They will come to me eventually." he laughed. I hyperventilate as he grabbed my arm gently, but firmly.

"I have been waiting for someone like you, Clare. I cannot let you slip away for something that will pass." he smiled seductively. "If you stay with me, you will become immortal. I will treat you like a queen, granting you everything you want." I seethe and thrash, attempting escape.

"I don't want to!" I scream. I bang against my door, praying Dad would hear me. "DAD! HELP ME!" PLEASE! DAD!"

"Clare, are you okay?" I hear the voice downstairs. I fume and resist Mortis's tug.

"NO I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY! HELP ME!" I cry. Mortis growled and yanked on my arm. Suddenly, my room evaporates, and I am being dragged to hell.

I close my eyes and let a small tear escape. _Goodbye_.

**That is only the beginning! Mwahahah! Please don't judge Mortis though. He has been managing hell's demons for as long as the universe was made. Then the perfect thing comes along. Would you resist? Just saying…**

**~Swanie**


	4. Watching

**Hey everybody! Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! Special thanks to eclarefanaticxoxo, DawntoDuskForever, RachRox12 and claudia montague! I love you guys! Also, thanks for alerting, favoring and such! Really meant a bunch!**

**Just to let you know, this is a plot skip. Plot gap? Plot… Whatever. basically, I'm skipping the whole, 'after they landed in hell…' I'm skipping that cuz that will be boring for you guys. Trust me, I tried writing that, but it didn't flow. Consider yourselves lucky. ;P**

**P.S. I a NOT favoring any religion in particular when I write this. There are no Greek Gods, Jesus, or any other gods you guys may believe in. I try to make this fair for all, so please if I offend anyone else's religion, I'm truly sorry, and just stop reading this. Thnx!**

Watching

I sighed as I walked down the black pavement. I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets wearily. My long auburn curls swayed as I trudged down Hell's pathway.

It had been about a year since Mortis had kidnapped me. He didn't lie when he said I would be immortal, I would be treated like a queen, people I knew would join hell again. Everything was true. Just a week ago, Mortis told me that my Dad had joined the Heaven, or properly termed, Paradise. He did not go to Hell. He had apologized for his sins.

It turned out that all those religions; Jesus, Greek Gods, Buddhist Gods. They are all just mixed up leaders of the Heaven and Hell. There was no main God like Jesus. They all ruled different parts of Paradise or Hell. But here, there was a leader of them all. The big cheese. There actually was no name for him. He was known as _Animam Efflare _or _Ignis_. He ruled Hell.

Mortis ruled the demons. He controlled who stayed on Earth, who worked here in Hell. Demons were not always evil. Some were just deformed humans, caught in their murdered form. Mortis was once a demon, a horrible, bloodthirsty one at that. Then, Hell's leader finally decided his death and Mortis was forced to work with the demons. They all listened to him, none of them were as evil as he was. Which worked to my advantage, because he listened to me, and only me. Okay, maybe the leader, but Mortis does his own thing here. The demons are his control, and welcomes the challenge of the daily rebel or beast. Mortis does it all. And I am the queen.

My appearance had really changed over the year. My short auburn hair had grown into an elegant mane, much better than the way it looked during freshman year. My blue eyes were still blue, which I was glad for. But the year had changed my body. I had grown taller, probably as tall as Eli was back then and I had grown skinnier and curvier. Hell was certainly a place for little devils.

Out of all the demonic places in Hell, I have to say, my kingdom isn't half bad. Mortis designed it to look somewhat similar to my old house and a palace. He gave me all the electronics that I wanted, including the soon to be released holographic iTouch. I had it all. I was never lonely, Mortis provided me with dead maids (human form of course. Never going to repeat that day again where all my servants were horrific, beheaded demons) that kept me company and listened to me kindly. As much as I loved those maids, I always though about Eli. Darcy. Adam. Mom. Ali. Everybody I had unwillingly left behind. Mortis understood my pain. He had admitted that when he was alive, he had a best friend named Elizabeth. They were the closest friends ever. He still missed her to this day, and he told me that he wished everyday for his best friend back. So that's why Mortis had provided me with an invisibility shield that demons had so that I could visit Earth and not be seen. Take today for example.

I ghosted down the hallways of Degrassi, searching for Ms. Dawes' class. I smiled as I saw the familiar room. I passed through I door and grinned at the even more familiar faces of Eli. I softly walked to his side, taking a seat in my previous chair. I stare at his expressionless face. I sigh as I see Eli clutching his pencil tightly, his knuckles turning white. I lightly touched his hand, sending a shiver down both our spines.

Eli had grieved harder than any of us at Degrassi. He would always conceal himself from everyone else, only talking to Adam, barely talking to Cece and Bullfrog. Barely talking at all. Was he like this when Julia died? Probably. Only this time, it was worse. Some people (most people) go through life with only losing a grandparent or a distant family member. Most lose someone that they cry days over, then shrug it off, knowing it's a part of life. But Eli had suffered much more than anyone I had known. Even more than Darcy, when she had to deal with her rape! To see him like this, cut off and sad. It killed me. But I knew I had to stay still, or else Hell would be discovered. Things would be chaos if people knew what happened after death. So much that happened after death. I stare at Eli's scarred wrists. He had tried killing himself multiple times after I disappeared. He never succeeded. There was always someone there. Cece, Bullfrog, Adam or me. Of course I didn't want Eli to die. I wanted him to get over me, find someone else. Be happy. But staring into his dull green eyes, I knew he couldn't. And it hurt me everywhere.

Adam. He was pretty depressed after I left too. He was my best friend. He was pretty mellow for a while after I left, and he still is. But he seems to be getting over my disappearance better than Eli. He was Eli's rock. Without Adam, Eli would fall apart. Literally. As I watch Adam struggle to draw Fiona Coyne in art, I smirk. He really liked her. They were on a "almost dating" basis, after our secret party at the abandoned church. I was happy for them. They were perfect for each other. I laugh quietly to myself. Fiona and Adam. Fadam. The perfect pet name for the two. Adam and Ali had once called me and Eli Eclare, but I used to always yell at them for that while Eli on the other hand, loved it. As I left Adam with Fiona, I headed to Ali.

My best friend, Ali Bhandari. My absence had affected her as well. Even at the all girl's school across town, she was no longer as bubbly and happy, but on the bright side, she had found a junior to love named Farhad from Degrassi. He was from India too, which was a bonus for Ali's strict parents. I smiled as she swooned over Farhad in her school's math class. Ali and Farhad had met a month after I left. Ali was walking back from therapy for my 'death' when she crashed into Farhad, who was going to therapy for his friend's smoking addiction. They were instant friends, and it seemed that Ali was finally over Drew for good. I would laugh as I see Drew glaring enviously at Ali and Farhad on the streets, especially the Dot. He would turn all red and his fists would ball up, with him gritting his teeth. Ha, serves him right for what he did to poor Ali.

Darcy. Well, to be honest, I didn't see her much. She went to Africa a few days after I disappeared, promising Peter she would be back in the summer. It was January. Peter had grudgingly agreed, promising to wait for her. Honestly and secretly I had hoped he would have joined Darcy in Africa. Peter would be great with the kids. But he had to work for Spinner at the Dot, and that couldn't be avoided.

I sigh as I drift back to Hell. I appear in my baby blue bedroom, a maid a the corner of my room waiting for me. She was the new maid. The maid had dark hair and big brown eyes. She was really pale, but also very pretty. I looked closer and saw that she had multiple scars on her face, despite her black dress covering up the others. I nod and invite her over. She drifted warily, afraid of me. I laughed, causing her to flinch.

"Relax. I'm Clare. Don't worry you can hang here. You won't get in trouble with Mortis." I always tried to be kind to the jumpy maids. I hated seeing them so sad and scared.

The maid shook her head quickly, flapping her black hair about. "Sorry, queen. I am your new maid. I am in charge of your wardrobe." she said edgily. I raised my eyebrows at her voice. It was gentle, yet strong and defiant. When she talked, she showed more of her faint freckles splashing her nose, and her brown eyes seemed to spark. Then I frown.

"What happened to the other maid?" the girl's lip trembled. Her legs wobbled as she looked me in the eye as Mortis had ordered all servants to do.

"She was assigned a different job." the maid murmured. My face grew pale. A different job. That could only mean one thing.

"She was sent to the Eternal Flames?" I choke out. The maid nodded grimly. "It seems so, my Queen." she answered politely. I sniffle. The Eternal Flames were a punishment center for all the horrible demons that disobeyed orders. Mortis enjoyed sending demons there, much to my displeasure.

"My queen, I have prepared your evening gown." the maid gestured to the lacy blue nightgown resting on my bed. I nod to her thanks.

"Thank you. It's lovely." I study her face. Something made me feel very uncomfortable about this girl. She looked so familiar, it bugged me. Just as she was about to leave, I called her back.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me your name?" the maid's eyes grew cold as she stared at me. Her fingers trembled and her mouth turned into a faint snarl. I flinch at her facial expression. Then she started to speak.

"My name is Julia."

My heart dropped. Apparently, my assumptions were correct. This was, indeed, my Eli's Julia. The Julia who died all that time ago.

**Mwahaha! We finally meet Julia! Send in suggestions on what you want next chapter! I have a story plot line in mind, but I always want to add that little reader part of the story. You know what I mean. Thanks to all, and REVIEW!**

**~Swanie**


	5. Not the Same Thing

**Wow! You guys are the best! I can't believe how many reviews and alerts I got! Special thanks to eclarefanaticxoxo, claudia montage, Non'ya Biz, DawntoDuskForever, Peace and Purity, chauncy424, RachRox12. vampireAria-degrassi, and unknown reviewer. Thanks so much!**

**I don't own Degrassi. Just my characters (Mortis and Farhad) and of course the setting, AKA Hell. **

The Aftermath

"You're Julia?" I stammered. The dark haired teen smirked. I shivered. Her smirk was so much like Eli's. The lip twisted up at one corner, and the eyes sparked with a hidden emotion. It scared me.

"Of course I am. I just told you didn't I?" said Julia. I narrowed my eyes at her smart ass tone. Unfortunately that annoyed me, so my inner bitch came out, full clawed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I snapped. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, I'm just holding back. If you weren't the queen of this damned place, I would be punching your lights out for leaving Eli!" I gaped at her. Was that why this girl was mad at me?

"Wait, you're not mad because I stole Eli. You're mad because I left him?" I confirmed disbelievingly. Julia snorted.

"Duh. I'm not the psychotic ex-girlfriend you think I am. I actually _want_ Eli to be happy!" she flipped her long black hair back, her brown eyes sparking flames. I sneered at her.

"Oh, you're mad at me for leaving Eli, where you practically broke him apart when _you_ died!" Julia looked away.

"That's different," she muttered. I roll my eyes.

"Of course it is. We both left Eli unwillingly, so don't give me that!" she lectured. Julia's gaze snapped back to her. I flinched at the amount of hate and venom aimed at me. I have _never _received so much hostility, not even in Fitz back last semester! I stare at her levelly, even though this girl was creeping me out.

"Good night, ma'am." she spat as she slammed the door shut. I stared after her, my mouth on the floor. What the hell just happened?

I shake my head and change into the clothes Julia had left for me. I feel guilty to admit that I checked the gown first for any spider, scorpions, or snakes that she might have snagged into my night wear. After I had inspected it clean, I took a shower and readied for bed.

The first days in Hell, I always thought it would be very uncomfortable for me to fall asleep in a demon castle. But surprisingly, it wasn't. I was very comfortable with it, despite the rare screams of bloody murder that managed to seep through my strong, bedroom walls.

I often fantasize about how it would have been like if I had stayed on Earth. If Mortis had never kidnapped me. Maybe Eli and I would be married and have kids? Maybe I could have gotten Fiona to like Adam? I teared up as I thought about the last one. Maybe I could have prevented my Dad from dying and my Mom moving away. I pushed the tears back as I thought of the good things that came out of my disappearance.

Ali found Farhad. They were absolutely perfect for each other! If Ali never needed therapy for my 'death' then she would have never met the man of her dreams. K.C. and Jenna would have never grown closer. Before I had left, K.C. and Jenna had gotten back together, but that soon hit a rough patch as K.C. started to get jealous and want me back. This only started happening a few days before Mortis took me, so it never got to Eli. I trembled thinking about him. Of course thinking of Eli lead to thinking about Julia, which I really, didn't need right now.

But I couldn't help it. I would have to see her again, even if I could ask Mortis not to. But I wasn't going to back down from my fears. Julia was nothing to me. She could not possibly hurt me. Only I could hurt her, but I had no intention of doing so.

I sighed, confirming my mission before I drifted slowly to sleep.

~oOo~

"Thank you, this is breakfast is lovely." I smiled to the waitress. It was morning and already, Mortis had anticipated my awaken and sent me breakfast. Cinnamon toast, bacon and milk. I sighed. I knew that I would need to face Julia soon. I couldn't go all day in my nightgown.

The breakfast maid slowly shuffled away, leaving me to dine alone. I dug into my cinnamon toast, when someone knocked the door. I tensed, then forced myself to relax. _Your mission? Don't wimp out, Edwards_. I pep talk myself.

"Come in." I croak out. Julia entered the room, an unreadable expression on her face. Her black dress swayed as she walked and her long black hair hung like a veil around her porcelain face.

"My queen. I have your clothes." Julia held up a pretty gray and white mini dress with black skinny jeans and white ballet flats. Along with the dress was some delicate that I will not get into. I turn red, thinking that my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend was holding up my bra and panties.

So, I force a warm smile and told her to set it on the counter. She obeyed and looked at me with that annoying unreadable, blank expression.

"Anything else, my queen?" she asked politely. I swallowed my food and looked at her curiously.

"Julia, look. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I really-" she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Truly sorry. Is there anything else you need?" I stare at her dumbfounded.

"Um. Nothing. I-" and before I finished, she was gone. I sighed, and sat back down not the bed fingering the soft, satin dress. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**Mwahaha! So how's that for an extremely late chapter? No? Okay…**

**I promise the next ones shall be longer, and I know this is a filler, but the action happens later!**

**Please review!**

**~Swanie**


	6. Eli's Dirty Mouth

**I love you guys for reviewing! Special thanks to ****mysteriousfanfictionwriter**** for telling me I uploaded the wrong chapter. Thanks!**

**I don't own Degrassi in any shape or form. :'(**

Eli's Dirty Mouth

"Mortis?" I asked boldly. The dark haired king looked at me smiling. He was sitting on his kingly chair in the decision room. There weren't any demons here right now, but I knew they were hiding somewhere under Mortis's orders.

"Yes dear Clare?" he asked. I looked at him sternly.

"Don't jump to conclusions, nor punish the maid I am about to tell you about." Mortis's eyes (or holes) turned dark and he stood up suddenly.

"Has someone been terrorizing you? Annoying you? Hurting or scaring you?" he glanced back and forth the decision room angrily. I sighed and sat him down. He reluctantly plopped back down, but kept his intense gaze on me.

"Clare, tell me." he said softly. I sighed.

"My wardrobe maid, Julia." Mortis's eyes narrowed. "What about her?" he hissed through grit teeth. His black eyes seemed to seethe flames, so I hushed him, calming him down.

"No, it's just that I want her in my room more. I want to be friends with her, but she won't even look at me. I don't know why I want to be friends with her, but-"

"Yes, why do you want to be acquaint with her?" he asked curiously. The demon king fingered his metal bracelet that symboled his leadership. I traced it with my index finger, avoiding his black gaze.

"She's Eli's dead girlfriend." I muttered. Over the year, Mortis had grown to accept my past with Eli, just as long as I stayed with him. The dead king pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"And why do you want to be… _friends_ with her?" he asked edgily. I smiled faintly.

"Because I want there to be no hard feelings between us. I don't want her to hate me for leaving Eli. I left him too, and we both share that rocky ground. The fact that she hates me for something that she did too hurts me, and I want that hurt to go away, and this is the only way." Mortis sighed, tracing the lace on my blouse neck.

"Can't I just take care of it?" he begged. I smiled. This was the little puppy part of the demon king. Only I was able to unleash it. I poked his nose, smirking.

"No, Mortis. You are needed with all these… hideous demons…" I flinched. Mortis chuckled, highlighting his scars.

"That hurts, Clare." I smile and sit down on the chair next to him. It was a little lower than his throne, but I didn't mind. It suited me.

"Why did you come to me with this? Won't I just rampage up to her and send her to the Eternal Flames?" I wince. Again, Mortis enjoyed sending demons to the Eternal Flames as I have mentioned before.

"You will _not_, because you actually like having me around, and if you do go and hurt Julia, I will go kill myself." I say seriously. Mortis's smile became forced, and I knew that I had gone too far. He hated when I threatened to kill myself.

Yes, I could still kill myself. Technically I was not dead, hence my term _kidnapped_. I was still alive, only in Hell. If I killed myself, I would really be dead, and he would have to send me to Paradise, or Heaven. I still had my human ties, so a knife to the heart, jumping of a cliff, jumping into fire (which there was a lot of in Hell) would definitely kill me, just like any other human.

"Dear Clare. You know I don't want that to happen." when my narrowed gaze didn't waver, he sighed and held his pale and strong hands up in surrender. "Very well, Clare. You win. I won't harm her, or send her to the Flames." I raised an eyebrow.

"And if she does wrong to me, can I deal with it until I ask you for help?" Mortis fumed, but nodded grimly.

"Fine. But if this Julia hurts you, so help me, I will send her to-" I glared at him, my blue eyes flaring. He sighed and caressed my cheek. I leaned into it, my heart pounding. My relationship with Mortis was complicated. It wasn't a yes or no kind of thing. We had to compromise, agree on something, find common ground. King Mortis was used to people obeying him without question (which made him seem like an air head, I know), while I was used to being treated like… well. Clare Edwards. Ignored, loved and hated at the same time. I was the timid swan and Mortis was the flaming tiger.

Over the years I had grown to care for the king, not exactly love, but care. I would cry for days if he suddenly disappeared or died. Whichever one demon kings do. But I knew I still loved the guy I had left hanging a year ago.

Eli.

"Mortis, I have to go now. It's almost lunch time, I want to go to Degrassi." I whispered. Mortis nodded and lifted my head gently, like a floating cloud. It's amazing how sweet and gentle a demon king can be when he wants to.

"Be safe, dear Clare." he whispered. I nodded and walked towards the back doors, which no one but me used. As I closed the door, I immediately heard the demons come in, and Mortis pondering on their fate.

~oOo~

"Miss Clare, I have your jacket." the strong voice came from my doorway. I looked up from my metal framed mirror to find Julia holding up a faded jean jacket that matched my gray and white outfit.

"Thank you Julia." I said as I took the jacket from her pale fingers. The maid looked at her feet, avoiding my gaze. I knew what she was angry about. I was about to go to Earth. To see Eli. Something she wished she had the privilege to do.

I looked at her gently as she muttered, "anything else Miss Clare?" I smiled and tugged on her black uniform. She looked up, her brown eyes sparking with annoyance. "Yes, Miss Clare?"

I smirked and gestured for her to come with me. "Let's go see Eli." she raised her eyebrow.

"I can't. I am needed int he kitchen-" I shook my head.

"Mortis can have that easily arranged." I blurt. Julia frowned, then slowly took my hand in hers.

"So… we're going to see Eli?" she whispered. I smiled at her hidden excitement.

"Yes, but Julia?" she looked up at me warily. "Yes, Miss Clare?" I pouted.

"Okay, two things. One, only you and Mortis can call me Clare. Just Clare. No Miss, no Ma'am, no anything." she shrugged.

"Whatever." she muttered. "Number two?" I smirked, glancing at her shin length dress. "We need to get you some regular clothes." I concluded.

~oOo~

I finally got Julia in a black long sleeve with faded gray skinny jeans and small black heels. We walked down the hallway of Degrassi, hand in hand. It felt good to finally be on good terms with the girl. She would finally walk without a frown on her face. Not necessarily a smile, but every once in a while, when she would think I wasn't looking, she would let out an excited grin.

I led her into Eli's French class, quietly passing through the door. Finally, I spotted him in his usual seat. He sat near the back, but almost in the middle of the 4 rows. Madam Tremblay strutted up the aisle, checking on the quizzes the students were taking. Her blue high heels clacked as she walked up and down.

Madam Tremblay was a tall, elegant woman who certainly succeeded the stereotype for 'snooty french puppet'. She had long dirty blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall. She had a clean complexion and bright green eyes. Tremblay had full red lips and french manicured nails. She was about late 20s, and she was practically a model.

Madam Tremblay's short white dress that accented her figure swayed as she turned around and strutted back down the aisle.

"Jeez, you would think that she's getting married!" I whispered to Julia. When I didn't get a response from the dead girl, I peeked at her sideways. "Hey Julia, did you-" I raised my eyebrows to find her staring, wide eyed at Eli. Her brown eyes were so wide, you could practically see the ring of white around them. I turned to Eli who tapped his pencil on the quiz grudgingly, as if he thought tapping it (bibbidy bobbidy boo) would make it disappear. Apparently, Madam Tremblay noticed, because she put her french manicured hand on her hips in that bottle blonde kind of way and frowned, puckering her blood red lips.

"Est-il quelque chose qui cloche, Mr. Goldsworthy?" she snapped irritable. Eli looked up lazily and replied.

"Rester en dehires de moon pantaloon vieille dame." he snapped. Julia covered her mouth to keep from laughing as Madam Tremblay's eyes bulged.

"Aller au bureau du director. MAINTENANT!" she screamed at him. Eli smirked and he grabbed his stuff, strutting out of the doorway.

Quickly, I turned to a giggling Julia. "What did he say? Where is he going?" Julia had taken french with Eli when she was alive. Through muffled giggles, she choked out words.

"Okay. Madam Tremblay said, 'Is there something wrong, Mr. Goldsworthy?' and Eli said, 'Stay out of my pants old lady' and now he's going the principal's office." Julia snickered. "So like Eli. Only more bad ass."

Suddenly Eli stopped at the door and turned around slowly. Clare's heart turned cold as those green eyes of his stared straight at the girl next to her.

"Julia?" Eli whispered.

**Ooh! Cliffie! Do I deserve some reviews or what? And I hope I translated the words right. I used Google Translate. My bad, I take Spanish. Me no hablar Frances. Yea, I suck. Sorry. Feel free to correct me in REVIEWS!**

**Special thanks to Mally24 for reading all my stories, even the ****Warriors****! Love ya!**

**~Swanie**


	7. Inner Bitch

**Oh my gosh, thanks for all the reviews! Special thanks to Peace and Purity, eclarefanaticxoxo, ., and BryannaC! Thank you!**

**Plus, if any of you have a Twitter, my friends finally convinced me to get one. I will post little spoilers and update dates for both my fanfics there, so follow me! And vote Munro Chambers, The_Munro for the Shorty Awards! Mwahah! My user is ****AndyinmySixx****. Thanks!**

Inner Bitch

"Julia?" Eli whispered. I felt the girl next to me tense up, then relax. "Eli." she breathed. I gaped. How could he see her?

"Julia, let's go." I whispered. The dark haired girl didn't respond. She just stared at Eli. "Julia!" I snapped. I quickly glance back at Eli, wondering why he couldn't see me. Finally I came to my senses and flashed us out of there.

"Wait! NO!" Julia wailed, but we were already back in my bedroom. I panted at the effort of the quick exit, my cheeks flushed. I looked up at a fuming Julia.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she exploded. I glared at her, my blue eyes sparking like hell.

"Because, he saw you!" I growled, catching my breath. Steam flew out of Julia's ears.

"Why didn't you just let us be with each other?" she snarled. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Mortis would KILL me if I let a demon stay on Earth!" I retorted. "Plus, if Eli found out that you were back from the dead, he would go completely mental! Do you want that? Think Julia!" I yelled. The dark haired girl looked away, her brown eyes dark with sadness. I immediately regretted scolding her.

"Julia…" I started, but she turned away. I frowned when I spotted a silver tear at the corner of her eye.

"You have no idea what I want Clare." she sniffled. I sigh as she turned away abruptly and flew out of my baby blue room. I stand there, dumbfounded. Not because of her way too cliche words, but because… she could _cry._

I slowly sat on the bed, running over my thoughts.

Demons could _not_ cry. It was impossible. But obviously, Julia could. I run my hands through my long, auburn curls, tension sparking from me.

What was the matter with Julia? Humans could not see demons, all of them had the invisibility shield. But Eli saw Julia. He saw her and heard her. He probably could even touch her if she hadn't brought them back in time! I rubbed my face in my hands wearily.

There was only one way Julia could do all these things. And Mortis wasn't going to like it.

~oOo~

"PURGATORY?" the demon king screeched. I winced as Mortis's black eyes flared with smoke. How does he do that ear thingy? It's not normal. Smoke cannot come out of someone's ears, but on the other hand. He is the demon king. I snapped my attention back to the fuming king before me.

"Mortis, don't be mad. Remember you promised me I could hand this myself?" I begged. The demon king huffed and paced back and forth in the throne room. I watched as his black robe swayed back and forth with his walking. Yes, Mortis wore robes. They were black silk, made from Hell's cotton fields. He often wore black jeans and T-shirts, but this was his traditional wear.

"Clare, you do not realize how serious this is. I can't believe that she did it again!" he spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I understand, Mortis. She's a half dead ghost in the demon realm. The queen of ghosts dropped her onto your territory, we get it." I huffed, crossing my arms. Mortis glared at me through black holes, then plopped back down on his throne.

"Clare, let me handle this. This is more my business than yours." I sighed, sitting on my throne next to him. I rubbed his cold hand gently.

"Mortis, this is both are problems. We share the blame." the king didn't relax. I bit my lip and attempted to amuse him.

"Seriously, Mortis. You need a massage. Seaweed wrap or shiatsu?" I honestly didn't know what I was talking about. I was just throwing stuff out there to calm him down. Apparently, it failed, because Mortis glared at me angrily.

"This is not fair. Effigia should be more careful with her ghosts!" I tensed, drawing away from Mortis quickly. He looked at me questioningly, but I was seriously about to snap, going into frenzy, psycho Clare.

"Then what are we going to do?" I hissed through grit teeth. "It's not like we can pick a fight with her! _Ignis_ would have our butts!" I yelled. Mortis glanced at me wearily.

"Clare, calm down-" he started, extending his hand to me. I shoved him off.

"No, you listen, Mortis! I can't stand your stupid predicaments anymore! It's like living with a 2 year old! Always wanting something, always finding something to complain about! Well you know what? I haven't been having the time of my life down here either! All day, I spend my time trying to be nice to the maids, trying to keep out of your way, always trying to make immortality worth _living_ down here, oh wait! I won't even call this living! I call this HELL! You know why? Because it _is_ Hell, and I never had a say, because I was KIDNAPPED BY THE DEMON!" I shrieked. Mortis flinched at my fury.

"Clare, don't be mad. I just wanted someone to be with. You don't understand how hard it is to be the king of all demons, always organizing the newcomers, the annoying beasts," he pleaded. I sneered at him. I felt my eyes darken from the hate pulsing from me.

"Oh please! In one year, the most time we have spent together was a little less than a month! Someone to be with, my butt!" I screamed. I heard the demon guards shuffle against the back of the doors, preparing to save Mortis. I hisses and turned to the doorway, fuming with hot flames.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at the demons. I smirked as I heard their footsteps fade away, then I turned back to a gaping Mortis.

"You know what? I am done!" I hollered. The king's eyes widened. "Clare, you don't-" I snorted.

"I do mean it, Mortis! I'd rather _die_ than spend another fucking second here with you and all of these bloody hell creatures!" I retorted. Mortis stood up, glaring.

"Clare, you won't-" I stepped up to him, until we were nose to nose. "Try. Me." I spat before I took off to the Eternal Flames.

**Ooh. Clare's demon is coming out. And for all you people that want EClare together, all I have to say is that I am still figuring out the pairings. And who really is Effigia? Well more info on the Ghost Queen next chapter! And a spoiler, two new characters comes in next time. :P Review! Please? It's my birthday next Wednesday… So yea. REVIEW!**

**~Swanie**


	8. Author's Note

**Okay. This is an author's note. But I will be working on my other fix to help it take off. I need to put this story off for at least a week before another update. Again, I am deeply sorry. But to make up for my meanness, I will give you some spoilers!**

**Effigia will play a very important role in the next chapters. Effigina is the Ghost Queen, and she will be very involved with Clare, Julia and Mortis.**

**Claudia Montague and Moondancer shall have their wish and someone else will come in to help someone's misery heal. I'm not telling you who it is, because you will be all confused without the next chapter.**

**Again, thank you for the alerts and everything, I love them so much! I promise to update as soon as I can!**

**And those who want spoilers and updates, I have a Twitter, ****AndyinmySixx**** so yeah. Follow me, and I will follow you, tweeting updates and spoilers, etc. Again, thanks to all who reviewed! You kept me going on!**

**WHO SAW THE SUPERBOWL? I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN PACKERS WON! GREEN BAY, GREEN BAY! Yeah. So, see you in a week!**

**Check out my other fiches, most are ****Warriors****, but I wrote an Eli and Clare one shot. It is about their life before they met each other. Clare is a little OC, but I don't care…**

**THANKS TO ALL!**

**~Swanie**


	9. This is Clare Edwards

**Hey guys! I'm back, thanks for all the patience and reviews! I love them so much! Eclairs for all! (The food eclairs, not EClare.) Nom nom on those! :)**

**And yes, I decided to cut this story short, just because I got this great idea. Now, we won't be meeting some new characters here, instead we will be mentioning them in the epilogue. And there will be an alternate ending! Yay!**

**Here is the next chapter! WARNING! This is rated ****T**** because of the character's potty mouth… :P**

I stormed out of the throne room, anger sparking off me like fireworks. I couldn't believe this! This was Mortis' fault just as much as it was hers. How dare he make her take the blame for this! Besides, everything I said was right. He kidnapped her for no reason, what so ever! Well I am not going to deal with this any more. Mortis can rot for the rest of eternity, for all she cared. She was getting out of here.

"Hey! Come back here!" a voice yelled. I growled, keeping pace. It was probably Mortis. I ignored the voice and kept walking towards the exit.

"Clare, please, wait!" yelled the voice. I stopped confused. That definitely didn't sound like Mortis, but someone else. I turned around to find a dark haired girl sprinting towards me quickly. I frown and wait for Julia to catch up with me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat as she panted next to me. Julia looked stunned at my greeting before she launched into panic mode.

"Clare! You were right, Eli seeing me certainly didn't do him good. He's gone mad! He's driving Morty right now to-" I snarled and started to walk off. Who cared about that damn hearse driving, black wearing backstabber? He still loved Julia, how the hell am I supposed to compete with that shit?

"Clare! Get back here, right now!" shrieked Julia grabbing my arm. I hissed and looked at my arm. She. Was. Touching. My. Arm. I screamed and spun around, smacking Julia straight in the face, sending her to the marble floor. The skinny girl gasped and fell to the ground with a hollow thud. Tears sprang to my eyes as I watch her hold her arm that she landed on with pain. What the hell just happened?

I didn't apologize. Julia deserved it. She was touching _me_, queen of the dead demons! My face turned red with anger as I watched her writhe in pain. I smiled faintly at the corner of my lips and turned to walk away. My flats clacked as the met the floor, my long fiery hair burning in the dark light. I ruled this hell, it was mine.

"Clare!" Julia wailed. I ignored her, and kept walking towards the exit. Julia kept wailing my name, and just as I was about to leave the palace, I heard the four words that Clare Edwards would have died hearing.

"Eli's gonna kill himself!"

I stop dead in my tracks, thinking of that boy's face. His dark hazel green eyes (1). His lovely smirk and smooth hands that would softly caress your cheek, making you feel like a… queen. Eli. My Eli.

I gasp, feeling a soft light inside of me and I spin back to a sobbing Julia. I see her tears streaming down her face freely, since both arms were occupied trying to keep the left one from breaking. I brush her hair out of her face and help her up. She held her left arm gingerly and looked at me warily.

"Clare, what are we going to do?" she whispered, heartbroken. I inhale sharply and guided her to my room. I could not let Eli die. Neither would Julia. So we were going to do something about it.

"We have to catch him in time. If we can stop him distinctly, then maybe he will live." I said determinedly. Julia nodded slowly as we evaporated to Earth.

~oOo~

I gasped as we landed on the cement ground of the Dot. I looked around for Julia, just to see her hissing, clutching her arm in agony. I swore under my breath. She must have had a rough landing!

"Julia! Are you okay?" I cried, rushing to her. She growled and pointed across the street with her good hand.

"Go Clare! No one will see me, just save Eli!" she yelled as the familiar hearse sped by. I flinched as Morty's gas puffed in my face. I shook my head and raced after Morty. I knew that I wouldn't be able to catch up with him with my stupid human legs, so I searched frantically for- there!

I smiled in relief as I touched the dark blue motorcycle parked at the side of the shop. I grabbed it and mounted the bike. Immediately, the motorcycle adapted to my invisibility shield. Wait, I didn't have a key. I shrieked in annoyance as I hot-wired the bike, something that Julia had to help me with. As soon as the bike worked, I sped across the road, keeping the black hearse in sight. I snarled as Morty got farther and farther from my vision. Eli was driving too freaking fast!

I exhilarated faster, catching up to him. Soon, I was close enough to see the dark haired boy in the front seat drinking a bottle of what seemed like alcohol. Beer.

"Fuck!" I wailed as I realized where he was heading. The train tracks were already in sight, and Eli was heading straight towards them. I forced the motorcycle to skim across the road as fast as it could go. As I approached Eli, I saw him stop abruptly. I glanced across the train tracks to find a faint yellow light from the east running towards them rapidly.

"ELI! I cried. How the hell was I supposed to stop him now? The train was in full sight now. It was so close. I dragged my eyes away from the train and rested them on Eli. Even if I could only see the back of his head, I could tell he was crying, struggling to get out of the hearse. My eyes widened. He was stuck!

I exhilarated the motorcycle, knowing what to do. I closed my eyes and prayed to Mortis, hoping that he would help this time, despite our fight.

"Mortis, please help me do this!" Eli was now about 2 yards away. The bike sped towards him as fast as it could, just as the train raced the same length away.

I closed my eyes, praying to the leaders of Paradise, that despite all the bad I've done, all the time I have spent in hell, I would reach them in the afterlife.

I opened my eyes just as my invisible dark blue motorcycle hit Morty, sending it flying, Eli safe away from the tracks. And just that moment, a sharp pain hit my side as the train collided. I screamed as I felt my bones crack, my skull shatter and my blood gush.

I drifted, seeing Eli finally fall out of his car, the seatbelt wrapped around him loosely. He gaped as he saw the dark blue motorcycle shatter into a million pieces. I smiled as I saw him alive, and okay. I knew that I had saved him, despite my own demons.

Even if Eli didn't see me, the girl who gladly saved his life for her own, I saw him. I saw the boy I fell in love with the moment he ran over my glasses in the Degrassi parking lot, the boy who stuck with me through thick and thin, the best friend and the true love that I had. And I knew that everything would be normal now.

Finally, white light shone over me, engulfing me until I drifted to Paradise.

I was always human, and therefore, I had the right to chose whether to go to Hell, or to Paradise. I guess Mortis will have to find a new queen, a new girl to be kidnapped by the demon, because...

I chose Paradise.

**That was a sucky ending! And for you Eclare fans, I will add an alternate ending! It will be on a separate story, and it will be up as soon as I write the epilogue. So basically the epilogue and the alternate ending will be posted at the same time, most likely Tuesday or Monday. :P**

**(1) On Twitter, Munro Chambers, THE REAL Munro Chambers had revealed that his eyes were indeed, a hazel green. So yea.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope I inspired some of you with this, and I hope that someday, you will find the path to your true self, despite all the bad and the wrongs and someday you will find your own Paradise. And maybe along the way, you can save a life too. :)**

**~Swanie**


	10. Epilogue

**Alas, the final chapter. Oh, and the alternate ending shall be posted right after. It will be like a one shot, on a separate story, so attention all EClare fans!**

**Even if this was a really short story, I really enjoyed writing it, it was fun to make a Degrassi story, a not so Degrassi story. You know what I mean? Like, AU and OOC. Sigh.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted and favorites. I luv ya'll! There will not be a sequel. Just saying.**

**And here it is!**

Epilogue

I was my birthday. My real birthday.

Two years ago, I had been kidnapped by the demon, Mortis. That one event changed everything that would ever be known.

Come to think of it, that kidnapping caused a ripple of change to everyone I knew and didn't know. For example. Take Ali. If she hadn't been so traumatized by my 'death', she would have never met Farhad who seemed to be the perfect match for her. If Farhad had never met Ali, his parents would have arranged a marriage for him, and the girl they wanted him to marry would never meet her true love, and so one. Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect? Well, that's what happened. One beat of a butterfly's wings could cause a tsunami. I never really thought of that phrase before, but now it seems so important, just because.

Just as Ali had, all of my friends had led their lives away from my death, which I was okay with. Adam and Fiona are breaking through a rough patch, due to her drinking problem. The younger Coyne sibling was now in therapy, much to her dismay. Adam was okay with it, and he finally met up with her, rekindling their relationship, slowly but surely. I was positive that my Fadam would survive in the end.

As for my big sister Darcy. After she finally gotten over the thought that she had caused my 'death', she married Peter, and they were on the way to having a baby of their own. They had recently found out that it was a girl, and they had decided to the unborn girl, Sienna Clare Stone. Yes, her middle name was dedicated to me. I knew Darcy thought that I would be happy with Sienna's name, and truly, I was. I could just picture the girl's chestnut auburn hair, as fiery as the sun. Her soft blue eyes, just like Peter's and a hint of mine. Her dazzling smile that she would inherit from Darcy and a cute smirk that I would give as a gift to the child.

As for Mom, she didn't do as well as you would have think she would have with her new husband. Instead, she is now in jail for driving drunk and crashing after a fight with her now second divorced husband, James. The police also found marijuana in her car, which they charged her extra for. I don't know how long she would be in jail, but I knew that she would be in rehab as soon as she got out.

It turned out that Julia wasn't a demon. She was a stray ghost that careless Effigia, queen of ghosts let onto Mortis's land. The careless, bubbly queen immediately apologized, and decided that Julia was a great help to the living and that she had finally succeeded Paradise. Of course, I was not aware of any part of this until I strayed over the former maid in the silver rose fields. She was lost, and was looking for me. She had thought that I didn't make to Paradise, that I was still stuck in Hell with Mortis or some other ruler. I was glad to know that she still cared for me, and that we were still friends.

Last, but now least. Eli. Eli Goldsworthy. Where do I start? Well, after I had saved his life, 911 was immediately called by bystanders, and he was rushed to the hospital. He wasn't seriously hurt, just a few bruises and cuts. One broken rib, but he was fine.

In the hospital, a senior (1) named Kris that went to Degrassi visited him. At first, I was confused to why a random girl would visit Eli, then it dawned on me. She had like Eli ever since he came to Degrassi. Even while I was dating him, she loved him. And there she had stood at the foot of his hospital bed holding white daisies that her mom had forced to bring, confessing her love for him.

I had to say, I approved of Kris, and so did Julia. The senior was similar to Julia, only less goth and more tomboy. She had dark, chocolate brown hair and striking blue eyes. She often had a jersey or a tight band T-shirt on, along with her skinny jeans, leggings and Converse. Kris always had a large ring on her ring finger, and an allergy bracelet. She was really nice and a match for Eli, someone who could shut up and listen, and show the proper sympathy. That's why Julia and I went bonkers when Eli agreed to be her boyfriend.

The next few months with Kris was amazing for Eli. I could tell he was truly in love, but guarded. Something that annoyed Kris, and something that Julia and I shared the blame for. He was afraid to love Kris thoroughly, always afraid to let her go for fear of her being ripped away, just like me and Julia. But I swear that I will never let anything like that happen again to Eli. Something like that cannot happen thrice to the same person. So, consider us Kris and Eli's guardian angels. Literally.

Unfortunately, Morty didn't make the crash. He was very banged up, dents everywhere. Eli was devastated when the shop told him that the legendary hearse was unrepairable. Kris noticed the change in the boy, so she went hearse shopping with him. I had to admit, Julia and I laughed whenever Eli would flinch at another hearse, until he found just the right one. It looked exactly like Morty, only it had some modifications that made it better suited to Eli's style. The inside had pure black leather and a stereo that's volume reached extremely high. Kris decided to name her (yes, this one was a her), Passing. Where Morty's whereabouts are know unknown, most likely in pieces being recycled all over the world. But that's all right, because Julia and I have Morty's spirit right here with us. Just kidding, not literal, but in a metamorphic way, yes.

So, here I am. Clare Edwards, fearless and brave. You can call me many things, hero, guardian, watcher, protector, stalker whatever. But I won't deny it, I am watching. Every moment of everyday. I am my own god, my own being. An original Clare.

So in the end, I take the hand of Julia, my best friend, keeping one eye on Earth, and one eye ahead. Because you know what?

All we can do is live.

**Aww. Yay, Clare and Julia in Paradise all happy like. Aww. Sappy ending, but I'll post the alternate ending soon.**

**(1) Here, Eli is also a senior. So he and Kris are the same age. :P Also, Kris's name was dedicated to my favorite Ghost Hunter investigator, Kris Williams! Yay!**

**So, guys what do you think? Send me reviews and stuff, cuz you know you wanna! Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted, I love you all. You helped make this story awesome, and for that, I thank you. Now you all go out and live your life to the fullest, because you never know if it might be your turn to get kidnapped by the demon..**

**~Swanie**


	11. Alternate Ending

**Hey all ****KBTD**** fans! Here is the alternate ending, just for you all who want Eclare together. I couldn't decide which ending to do, so I decided both! Yay!**

**This takes place right after the fight with Mortis, so the crash, the Julia getting hurt never happened. So, yeah.**

**Here it is. I don't own Degrassi…**

A Different Ending

"I'm done!" I shrieked at Mortis. He gaped at me as I stomped away to the Eternal Flames. The nerve of that ass! I would kill him right on the spot if it wasn't for his damn kingliness! Fuck this!

"Clare!" he yelled. I growled and ignored him. I was not going to live with this freak of nature any longer! He could rot in here for all I fucking cared! I'd rather die than spend another second here in Hell!

"Clare, I'm sorry! I will return you back to Earth!" Mortis wailed. I froze in my tracks and turned around slowly. The demon king had this stupid smug look on his face that I wanted to rip right off.

"You will what?" I ask though grit teeth. He smiled faintly, his black eyes grave.

"I realize that what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. I will return you back to your friends and your family. I knew that I could have never kept you here for long." he said softly.

I pursed my lips and moved closer to him. He watched me as I ghosted towards him slowly.

"You would do that?" I whispered. He nodded.

"If it keeps you from killing yourself, then yes. I will send you back." he promised. I could tell that promising this hurt him, because I saw pure pain flash on his pale face.

I sighed happily and pulled him into a tight hug. A warm feeling radiated from me, making me feel… happy. For the first time I had arrived in Hell, I was happy!

"Thank you!" I gasped through sudden tears. Mortis nodded and cradled her face. I looked up at him questioningly.

"But… what about your queen? You said that you've always wanted one, but-" he hushed me and shook his head.

"I have someone in mind, but I guess I need your approval." he started edgily. I freeze and looked at him warily.

"You're not kidnapping anyone else are you?" I asked worriedly. I would not wish this on anyone else! I had to keep him from kidnapping any other innocent girls out there. "Mortis, you can't just go out and-" he laughed and shook his head. I wrinkled my eyebrows as he explained.

"Clare, I want Julia to be the new queen. She may be a ghost, not a demon or human, but Effigia, being… well, Effigia. She would make an acceptation." I nodded softly. The ghost queen was very tolerant of her ghosts. Effigia was what your would call a… bottle blond. Sorry, but she was ditzy, careless, bubbly and bouncy, which is odd for a ghost queen, but couldn't be helped.

"So… this is goodbye?" I asked softly. Mortis looked at me with regret in his black eyes. I sighed and knew that this was indeed the end of our story. But on the brighter side, he was going to let me go home. Back to where I was meant to be. Earth.

I took one last look at the demon that had sworn to take care of me and make me happy for all these years. He had a somber look on his face, that imprinted into my mind. As I close my eyes and drift back to earth, the image of his hurt and longing burnt into my mind. And my heart.

I feel like a feather as I fall back on Earth, landing in a dark baby blue room. Empty. There was no furniture, no signs of life or anything. I stare at the room that seemed so damn familiar… Then it hit me.

"I've seen these walls before." I muttered, touching the familiar pattern. I looked behind me and saw a small balcony window that seemed to flicker my memories. "I know that window!" I convinced myself as I opened it and stepped out. I gasped when I saw snow falling lightly, dappling my long auburn curls. The roads were covered in the powdery rain, until I realized where I was.

I was home.

I raced back inside, shoving the door open and bolting outside. I panted as I sprinted down the road, ignoring the stinging sensation of tiny needles stabbing my cheeks from the snow. My blue eyes darted back and forth, immediately recognizing everything not covered in snow. Images flickered back to me, some land marks I knew from my visits to Earth, but I had the full effect! I was alive!

I knew where to go. I had walked down this path many times, before and after I was kidnapped. I finally reached the brick apartment. I looked up and saw the black curtains that always covered the inside of the room. I inhaled deeply and rung the doorbell. Suddenly, I panicked! What if he didn't want to see me! What if he shunned me away from leaving him?

"Hello?" a voice sounded from behind me. I jumped a little and turned around, my face facing the cement ground. I saw those black shoes of the boy before me, and I blushed.

"Hello?" the boy repeated. I could tell he was getting annoyed, so I looked up slowly and smiled faintly.

"Hi, I'm looking for Elijah Goldsworthy?" I said softly. As soon as my blue eyes met his green ones, I knew that my life was back and thatI had a chance to finally live. Again.

**Just in case you don't know, Eli was about to go into Morty to kill himself as said in ****Kidnapped by the Demon****. Just FWI.**

**That was the alternate ending! The original one is more powerful, but eh. Whatever.**

**~Swanie**


End file.
